Anila Leekpai
Concept The chief technical officer and second in command of the pharmaceutical company Sarkhemi, and an idealistic bleeding heart due to her unusually liberal offworld education in a commune. As the third daughter of a noble family she was more or less left to find her own path rather than be married off (eldest sister) or sent into the Church (middle sister). She researches cryogenics and the xenobiology of her homeworld, Songkran V, in the hopes of finding ever-better shipping methods for the biological products of Songkran's teeming acid seas. Human or Vaylen side? Human Description and Traits Anila is 42 years old and fairly average in appearance, maybe even a little nerdy. She wears glasses rather than bother with corrective surgery and is more likely to put her slowly-graying hair up with various writing utensils than proper hairpins and decorations. When she's at work she dispenses with the fanciness of Songkran fashion and wears simple slacks, a tunic, and her labcoat, pockets filled with various devices. She does like to dress quite colorfully on her off-days, though. Anila feels very strongly that the ruling class and underclasses should exist to serve each other equally, and that the strong should strive to protect the weak. She feels much the same about religion; it's fine when it uplifts people, but should keep its nose out of their business and really shouldn't go about persecuting them simply for thinking differently. She is easily frustrated at the social injustices of reality and seeks out other open-minded people off of whom she can bounce her ideas over a glass or three of wine. Having been a business tycoon in her own right before becoming the CTO of Sarkhemi, Anila has a sharp mind for economics and debate, and a good amount of resources at her disposal. Traits *Mark of Privilege: +1D affiliation with the nobility of Songkran V; +1 Ob to Falsehood and Inconspicuous tests to pass as lower than her station *Educated: Reduces the aptitude for learning academic, research-based, or historical skills by 1 *Frustrated *Affinity for Business: +1D to one ability applicable to business (needs decided) *Indifferent *World-Weary *Humanist *Merchant Fleet Captain: May purchase civilian and commercial spacecraft for personal use History and Lifepaths Being the youngest of three sisters left Anila without the family responsibilities of her two older siblings. She was allowed an off-world education of her choosing and spent thirteen years living in an egalitarian commune studying philosophy, xenobiology, and cryonics. Upon her return home, her family's connections gave her an edge in parlaying her sharp mind into business. After her experience in the democratic commune she found the great rift between the rich and poor tragic and begun to devote more of her energy into trying to repair it. Believing that her work could help to improve the general quality of life on Songkran by bringing it more economic success as a whole, she merged her smaller company with Sarkhemi and became its chief technical officer in order to devote more of her time to research. In her spare time, she uses her leverage as an influential businesswoman and a member of the nobility to organize charities for the less fortunate in the hopes of sharing the planet's success with all of its citizens equally. Her family finds this noble enough in a sort of mildly embarrassing, eccentric way. Lifepaths *Born to Rule *Student (Commune, non-native) *Philosopher (Commune, non-native) *Merchant *Magnate *Chief Executive Beliefs and Instincts Beliefs #"It is the responsibility of those who have power to look after those who do not, and as a member of the upper class I will devote myself to improving the lives and living conditions of the lower class." #"People should have rulers with which they are happy; therefore I support the current king because the people of Songkran love him." #"I enjoy the work I do for Sarkhemi; I will do whatever it takes to advance my company and research." Instincts #"I always lock up my home and laboratory before leaving it and immediately after returning to it." #"I keep some extra currency and a few nutrition bars on me at all times in case I meet someone who needs them." #"I may be an idealist at heart, but I'm not stupid; I think twice about anything that sounds too good to be true before making any decisions." Relationships and Circles Relationships *Hamidah bina Suppiah, the CEO of Sarkhemi (Complicated) *Pracha Krung, captain of the Sarkhemi fleet and on-again, off-again (mostly off) romantic interest Affiliations *Sarkhemi Corp. R&D - 2 - The Sarkhemi Corporation is the largest pharmaceutical material exporters on Songkran V. While their research and development branch is technologically advanced, they don't have as much clout over the business side of the company as Anila would prefer. *Sarkhemi Fleet - 1 - The Sarkhemi fleet consists of mostly merchant craft for on and offworld transportation of goods and employees. *Nobility - 1 - The Leekpai family, though related to the king, doesn't hold any claim to the throne and is only somewhat important in the grand political scheme. Reputation *Chief Technical Officer of Sarkhemi - 2 *Director of Sarkhemi Fleet - 3 *Circles Exponent - 2 Skills *History - 3 *Philosophy - 5 *Bargaining - 5 *Commodities-wise - 5 *Magnate-wise - 5 *Cryonics - 4 *Alien Biology - 6 *Media-wise - 4 *Advanced Mathematics - 6 *Rhetoric - 5 *Competition-wise - 5 Stats Base Statistics *Will - 4 *Perception - 6 *Agility - 3 *Speed - 3 *Power - 2 *Forte - 4 Artha *Fate - *Persona - *Deeds - Steel and Hesitation *Steel - 4 *Hesitation - 6 Physical Tolerances *Superficial Wound - 3 *Injured - 5 *Maimed - 7 *Mortal Wound - 9 ...let's just hope she never gets into combat. Resources and Possessions Resources Exponent - 10 (:D) Possessions *Cryogenics/Biology Lab (skill tools, cost: 2) Category:Characters